Sonahamuro's Travels
by kakashiiscool105
Summary: The story is about a custom charecter in naruto. And, well, his travels
1. Prologue

**Sonahamuro's Travels**

Prologue

Sonahamuro: You're not going to defeat me.

Kakashi: You better rethink that!

Kakashi: *Throws kunai.*

Sonahamuro: *Hits side.* Crap! *pulls out.*

Kakashi: *Activates Sharingan.*

Kakashi: your going to regret coming here in the leaf village.

Sonahamuro: I have mine mastered also Kakashi! *Activates Sharingan.*

Kakashi: well, well, you are better prepared then when we last met!

Kakashi: Too bad for you I have to go and hurry this up so… Mangekyo sharingan!

Sonahamuro: Oh crap! I'm outta here! *jumps away.*

Kakashi: Not yet! *grabs foot and pulls following a punch to the face.*

Sonahamuro: damn you Kakashi! *jumps off ground and throws multiple shurikens.*

Kakashi: *uses Mangekyo sharingan.*

Sonahamuro: I'm out this time! *whistles and Madara secretly from trees throw many shurikens*

Good bye for now Kakashi!


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter one

I was sitting outside the Akatsuki hideout, watching small ripples across the water. Madara and I just got back around 5:30 from a mission and now it's almost 7:00. "Come on Sona, let's go greet kisame from shopping," Hidan called.

"No I'm ok ill stay here," I said."Ooookkkkaaayyyy then Sona," Hidan said suspiciously. I heard loud cheers and laughing from the main doorway. "woooh! That's great! Wow! Man your awesome kisame," they all cheered.

I came out and stared in amazement. We've been trying to capture him for years and now we have him,"Itachi said gratefully. How did you capture naruto? "Oh my… jashin!" Hidan added before I could finish.

We all made sure he wouldn't escape anytime soon so we tied him up and brought him downstairs. We all stared at him to make sure he wouldn't think about leaving. "What?," naruto said impatiently."Nothing, nothing ,just we want you to give us your jinchuriki." Deidara said weirdly.

"He will never." Kakashi said. "Kakashi sensei!" Naruto said happily. "Its ok naruto ill have you out soon. I promise." Kakashi said. Others jumped out that look like they were from the Anbu black ops. Oh no! we have to go now! Said Konan like she was scared. "No Konan", said Hidan. "You have to say, oh crap not oh no."

"Whatever! Lets just go!" "No we are making sure we have naruto for good." Said Itachi. "Im leaving though! I don't want to die!" said Konan loudly. "Your not going to go anywhere anytime soon. Your coming with us." Kakashi said. As all this was happening, Toby or "Madara" and Pein were out getting dinner."

Come on please! I want the kung pao chicken!" Toby said like he was a kid. "No! your too greedy!" pein said angrily. As they were ordering food, the others were captured and interrogated by the Anbu. "What were you thinking trying to capture naruto?" The man said.

"We were trying to capture him for years." Itachi said. "That doesn't answer my question." The man said."I don't care about your question. I am waiting for food and you interrupted us." Itachi said.

"Well, I do, so answer or you won't get any food!" "I believe I will or you wont get anything you are wishing to get!" Itachi said fierily. I was also in a different interrogation room with a very unwise young man.

"Hello, my name is shegy said like sh-ee-gy." Said the interrogator. Hello my name is Sonahamuro or Sona. Its said like son- uh hahm-or-roo. I said. "So, why did you agree to capture naruto?" he said.

"I didn't, it was a top secret mission that only pein, kisame and konan knew about." I said very plainly."oh then we should just let you be?" the man said very sarcastic. "that would be nice, yeah." "ok then, go." He said like he wasn't joking. "what about my friends?" I said very loudly. "don't worry about them," he said, "they will be just fine." "No! I'm not leaving without them!" saying as I stood up and banged on the table. "Stay calm. Breath slowly" he said trying to not sound weird. "no! I'm leaving with my friends!"

I took a pencil since they took our weapons and ran out the door of the office and threw it at the guard as I activated my sharingan. I then kicked him and used wood prison jutsu and moved on down the hall to the next office. I opened quickly and saw Konan so I stopped and left her and moved on. I then saw Kisame about to hit his interrogator so we moved on together and up the hall until we hit the end.

We all saw Pein and Toby coming with a car so we hopped in and we rode back to the hideout sad that we lost naruto. Pein then asked me where konan was and I just backed away and ran back to my room.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Since I didn't describe what Sonahamuro looks like "my custom character," I will. He has black hair that is long with brown eyes. He has the same suit as Kakashi unless he is wearing his Akatsuki outfit. He is skinny. That is his simple description. Now, back to the story. It was now three day later and we got konan back.

I just hope she doesn't kill me. "Hey Sona! Good morning!" kisame said happily. "Hey…" I said. "how was your sleep last night?" "Too short. Ha. Oh, come on lets go downstairs. Everyone wants to see you." "Why would they want to see me?" I said as we made our way down the stairs.

We entered the main room and the lights were off. "What the…" "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone said. I forgot today was my birthday as my frown turned to a wheezy smile. "You guys remembered!" I said very excited. "Of course we did! Its your birthday mannnn." Hidan said doing one of his half smiles.

"Thank you so much!" I said almost screaming over all the commotion. "No, thank you!" "For what?" I asked. "I don't know!" Hidan replied. As we all went outside of the Akatsuki hideout we were all hit into the water by kisame's sword. "Why did you do that?" Asked konan all wet. "Because I felt like it. And it was Sona's birthday." "Awww, kisame has a heart." Konan said sarcastically.

"Shut up Konan or should I say ugly face!" Kisame said very angrily. "Wow, that is very cheesy!" Itachi said quietly. "Guys! Stop fighting or youll regr… you say regret to much!" pein interrupted. "Oohhhh fail!" kisame said funnily." Lets just go get cake ok?" itachi said. "we have cake?" I asked.

"why wouldn't we?" konan asked. "I don't know just, I don't know where we would get cake." I said plainly. "if its your birthday when you were born, we would have EVERYTHING!" toby said as if we DID have everything. The rest of my birthday was just as if it was any other day.

We watched TV on Toby's favorite show called "bunnies are good!" which is the weirdest show on earth. As he sat there on the couch me and kisame went in the room "supposed to be the kitchen" got some popcorn and came back in the living room. As we came in konan got up and changed the channel. "HHEEYYYY!" Toby yelled.

"What is it? Konan asked annoyed. It was MY show! It's not your TV! I exclaimed. Or is it? Is it mine senpie? Toby asked. No its not Toby. Deidara said. WHY? He asked. Because kisame bought it. I said. Well, I am going to go outside.

As I went outside I decided to try and get away from this mayhem so I remembered itachi saying something about this weird gay guy named Orochimaru so I went to his little hideout. As I jumped from tree to tree I came across this open field so I decided to sleep here.

I woke up and found I was somewhere else then where I went to sleep. I was in a bed. I was in… OROCHIMARU'S HIDEOUT! I quickly got up and went out the room's door. I made my way down the hallway and found another door with a guy with white and grew clothing with glasses. His door said, "Kabuto's Room don't come in!"

Tomorrow was going to be the weirdest day of my life.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Today is weird. Read below to find out what it was all about.

I woke up after roaming the hideout and as I got up I saw the man Kabuto sitting at my door smiling. "So you the new guy Lord Orochimaru was talking about." Kabuto said with a smirk.

"Yes, is there a problem?" I asked suspiciously. "Oh no just that you stole my favorite." He said. "What do you mean?" I asked again. "I was Lord Orochimaru's favorite. "can you stop saying lord? "its annoying!" I sad very annoyed.

"Why when I'm leaving, goodbye." Kabuto said with a grin. Before I could say goodbye he left and slammed the door. Well I just added someone to my "EVIL LIST!" after a few moments the Orochimaru came in and looked very…. wEiRd.

I didn't want to stay so I punched him straight in the face and ran as fast as I could out the hideout and jumped and jumped until I was out of sight.

As I ran and ran I came across this village and saw a sign that said, 叶村 or leaf village. As I got closer I saw a kid an orange jumpsuit and I noticed he was, Naruto Uzumaki! I was tempted to capture him but I remembered that I ran away from the Akatsuki so I kept going. I didn't know about this village.

I actually didn't know about any villages because I was raised in the Akatsuki. I just was walking and walking. It felt like I walked for five hours but it was only twenty-five minutes. "Are you new youngster?" An old man asked. "Oh me?" "yes sunny." The man said briskly. "My name is not sunny." I said.

When I said that he gave me a look and walked away. "Darn elders!" I said to myself."What did you say?" the same man asked angrily. He must have heard because he quickly turned around and chased me FAST! He ran as if he was a thirty year old.

"Get back here!" he yelled. As he yelled that the police started to run at me so I attempted to jump but they caught me and brought me to a jail. "Aren't you part of the Akatsuki?" One of them asked.

"I am not talking to you." I said as if there was no problem. "You will want to." "No I won't." I said as I quietly put my hands under the table. I quickly grabed my kunai and slid behind the officer and stabbed and ran out the door. I thought "this seems quite familiar." I ran and ran and RAN!

I didn't stop until I was way out of the village. I finally found a nice rest place and was planning to start off again tomorrow towards the Akatsuki hideout. The next morning I woke up and started my travel once again.

As I walked I saw many beautiful trees and plants. I also saw a few men walking that seemed to be following me so I jumped suddenly and hopped from tree to tree.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I was finally back home. I came at the main river right outside the hideout and sat at the door. I sat back down on that same rock I was at in the beginning of the story. That same rock. As soon as I sat down someone opened the door. I wasn't sure who it was but she wore a necklace that said "Karen."

she allowed me to come in. when I came in I didn't see itachi but I did see Kisame, Pein, Toby, and of course konan. I guess Zetsu was somewhere else at the moment. "Sona!" Kisame said relieved.

"Where is Itachi?" I asked. "ummm well he is um…. Well, he is um, umm… I cant say." He said nervous. "tell me NOW!" I yelled fiercely. "he is well… umm… he is, dead. Itachi is dead. He said almost crying.

In my head the same thing was going over and over again. Itachi is dead. Itachi is dead. Itachi is dead. Itachi is dead. It was almost sickening.

"what?" I asked but I knew exactly what he said. "how did he die?" "he was killed by, Sasuke Uchiha. By now everyone in the hideout heard what he said and was crying. Even now I still don't know why he would kill Itachi.

Writers note.

As you might all know reading this now, Sasuke really did kill Itachi in episode 40 or 50 in is a very exciting show so keep on looking out for my new books and that's it!


End file.
